Blindfolded Love
by MoonOkamiMaka
Summary: Ok Akihiko Is a killer he goes in misaki's house to kill him but once he saw his face he fell in love. LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!...Well I SUCK AT SUMMARYS! I'm Sorry about that but read it!Pleaseeeeeee!
1. Chapter 1

Blindfolded Love

Chapter 1

~Misaki P.O.V.~ 'God today was such a drag, school was so demanding and then work was worse! Some dude keep harrassing me,touching my butt...' Misaki thought as he walked home.'Im late..hopefully Nii-chan wont be worring too much know him he might be freaking out! I love him but he is too over protected! Im 18 now he dosen't need to keep treating me like im 5!' Misaki sighed and walked but he felt like someone was watching him.

~Normal P.O.V.~ Misaki walked in the door "Nii-chan im home!". There was a loud crash followed by some footsteps "Oh thank god your alright Misaki!"Takahiro said while hugging his brother tight, "Nii-chan.. I-I can't breathe.." The younger brother said

"Misaki im sorry I was watching the news and then they said there was a murder!I was worried that you got hurt!"The older brother said fastly. "I thought you were dead!"

"Nii-chan Im fine I had no trouble getting home!" He sighed and mummbled "I'm not 5..."

"Alright lets have dinner then!"Takahiro laughed slightly and took his younger brother hand to the table, but little did they know someone was standing outside there house.

~Misaki P.O.V.~ After Dinner Nii-chan told me that he is getting married to Minami, I like Minami and all but...I'm Scared that Nii-chan Might forget about me.'No no thats not true..Nii-chan would never'The boy thought shakeing his head slightly. "Nii-chan I'm going to bed! Goodnight!"  
"Alright Misaki Goodnight I love you!"Takahiro said from the living room.  
"Love you too!" I walked in my room and jumped in bed and sighed 'Mom, Dad I hope you are happy in heaven.. Goodnight I love you..' I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

~Akihiko P.O.V.~ I waited untill the very last light went off then i start to walk to the window in the the house, 'I know I just killed...but I have the urge to kill again' He thought to himself then chuckled at his own thought. "Now won't this be fun?" I said to myself as I opened the window and climbed in and run up the stairs and went to the first room I saw. I opened the door and gasped at what I saw.

-Well A cliffhanger Eh? Haha dont worry I'll Write more later I didnt want to stop writing this also when I put a "-" Thats when I start talking I cant use bold letter sadly cuz it dont work it turns everything bold and im like FUUUUUUU!Its so annoying but how do you like it i know it sucks but I improved from my last story 'Junjou Lied' I stoped writing I lost my interest in it sorry but I will not Lose interest in this one I promise! Hope Ya enjoyed~! Moonokami Out!- 


	2. Chapter 2

Blindfolded Love

Chapter 2

~Akihiko P.O.V.~ 'An angel...'The sliver head man thought, I chuckled to myself as I walked over to the sleeping boy."How cute" I whispered as a cupped his cheek, he moved around in his sleep "Nnn.."The boy murmmured (I cant spell that for the life of me) slighyly and shift in his sleep.

"Now I want to make you mine" I said as I smirked to myself.

"Who are you?!" A man said at the doorway "Get away from my brother!"

I chuckled "Ahh, You should have stayed in your room, time to go to bed..." I charged for him and punched him in the face and he passed out with blood dripping from his mouth and I could all ready see the bruse.

The boy moved around in his sleep "N-nii-chan.." he said in his sleep

"So cute" I said Softly as I picked him up and walked outside and put him in my car."The cops are coming I can hear the sirens.."I said to myself as I got in my car driving away.

"Now when you wake up"I said looking at the sleeping boy.

"We will play.." I chuckled as placed a ciggerette in my mouth and lit it.

~Normal P.O.V.~ The boy begain to wake up to only be greeted by darkness.

"What? Why can't I see?"Misaki said, talking to himself.

"And why can't I move my hands?!" The boy struggled to move but couldn't,Misaki started to cry.

'Did someone kiddnape me? Im scared. What if they kill me?' A million questions ran through the boys head.

"Nii-chan!"The boy sobbed He was truly scared,then he heard a door slam open.

~Misaki P.O.V.~

"I see your awake..."A man with a deep voice said and I can smell smoke from a ciggerette.

"P-please...L-let me go.."I pleaded still crying, the man sighed and i felt the bed creak and shift and a cold hand on my cheek.

"No need to be scared, I promise I won't hurt you" That same voice said and the smell of ciggerette smoke got stronger It made me have a headache.

"What's your name?"The voice said in a soothing voice.

"M-Misaki Takahashi.." His voice seem to calm me down somehow it.

"Of course..A beautiful Boy needs a beautiful name"The man said chuckling slightly and strokeing my hair.

'It feels nice...WAIT what im I think this man kiddnaped me!'I thought and shook my head to get his hand off my head. "Don't Touch me!"I screamed at him and all I got in responce was a hollow laugh.I felt him get on top of me.

"Well I guess we'll play for awhile"

-Lol another cliffhanger eh? Ok next chapter I will try my first attempt at Lemon don't make fun of me if it suckes I never wrote Lemon before so sorry if it sucks also I'm not big at writing LONG chapters like other on here like last chapter .short.(That what she said) I know i tried to make this longer so sorry if it's short and I was thinking about Killing Takahiro but I decied not toooooo~!Anyways see ya next chapter! Moonokami Out~!- 


	3. Chapter 3

Blindfolded Love

Chapter 3

~Misaki P.O.V.~

"Well I guess we'll play for awhile" The man said with a calm voice and a hint of lust.

"P-play? What do you mean by 'Play?' "I was confused maybe he wanted to play a game?...What I'm I thinking?! He kiddnaped me! He want's to rape me!

He chuckled and ruffled me hair "So cute, and innocent."I heard him mummbled the he got close to my ear I could feel his breath.

"I want to take that innocent's away"He whispered into my ear and I shivered. 'Why am I shivering? He is trying to rape me!' I shook my head away and was about to yell at him when I felt a pair of lips on mine.

'What? Is his kissing me?Oh god his tounge is in my mouth, he tastes like ciggarettes.' I thought and somehow even with my hands bound I manage to push him off.

"What the hell do you think your doing,pervert!?"I yelled at him. 'Who the hell did he think he was kissing me and it was my first kiss too!'

"Kissing you what else would I be doing?"He said calmly as he touched my face then went to my eyes.

"It's such a shame, I want to see your eyes,but I think it will be fun to play with the blindfold on" Even with the blindfold I can feel, his eyes on me. Then I felt hands roaming around my body and he took off my shirt.

"Such a beautiful body you have Misaki." He said with a chuckle and I felt heat rising off my face.

"W-what?"I studdered and gasped when I felt him pinch one of my nipples.

~Akihiko P.O.V.~

When I pinched one of his nipples I felt them instanly harded under my fingers.

"Well Misaki aren't you senstive?"I said whispered in his ear as I continue to pinch and squeeze his nipples.

"Nnn" I heard him moan out and that all it took I started to lick and suck on one of his nipple while squeezing the other one, I continued this for a couple of minutes and stoped and looked at his face which was make the cuties expression even with the blindfold on I could tell he was enjoying this.

"Does it feel good Misaki?"I smirked at his reaction.

"N-No! Who would enjoy this?!"He yelled but I could easyly that he was lieing.

"Really? Then what about down here?" I placed my hand down on his crotch,earning a loud moan.

"Ahh~!"He moaned out as I groped him, I couldn't hold it in anymore I took off his pants and underwear and threw it somewere on the ground and looked at his small member and chuckled.

"It's so cute.."I mummbled to my self and I started to lick the tip of it and listening to his moans of pleasure as I took it into my mouth, It wasn't that hard to get it into my mouth beacause he was small enough to only put aside my gag reflixes alittle and I started to suck.

"Ahhh~!"He moaned out arching his back up. "Nnnn!" He was trying to hide his moans by biting his lip.

After a short while he came he tasted so sweet. I took my mouth off his member and smirked at the boy he was blushing ear to ear and small pants came out of his mouth I decided to prepare him.

"N-No!" He yelped when he felt my finger enter him after he got use to it I put another finger in then another and thrust them in and out.

"Nyyyaa~!"The boy moaned out, I decided that he was ready I fliped him over and put him in the right position and unbuckled my belt and undid my zipper and place my cock at his entrance and slowly pushed it in I knew it would cause him pain but pleasure once my cock was all the way inside him I waited him to get used to it.

"Misaki, Your so tight."I said and all I got in responce was alittle whimmper from the boy.

It took him awhile but be relaxed so I started to move slowly at first then I went faster and faster within each thrust.

"Ahh~! Please..n-no more..Nnn~."He whimmpered out I started to stroke his cock and i knew he was close and so was I.

After a few more thrustes The boy came and shortly so did I, I took my cock out and whispered in his ear.

"I might as well tell you my name,Kid It's Usami Akihiko." I Kissed him one last time before he passed out and I smirked.

"Now your mine."

-Weeelll? Sorry if it sucked...that was my first time wrting lemon...sorry if it sucked also if there is mispelling im sorry, english is my second language (Im russian if you must know) so if there mispelling and shit thats why. So I hope you liked it again sorry if it sucked! See you next chapter! MoonOkami Out~!- 


	4. Chapter 4

Blindfolded Love

Chapter 4

~Normal P.O.V.~

Misaki begain to stir and his eyes opened to yet again, Darkness.

'Is the blindfold still on?' The teen thought.'And why does my butt hurt?' He sighed and memories of last night came to his mind, he turn red as a beet.'That bastard! He raped me!'.Then heard his stomach growl.

'Annd I'm hungry, Well I haven't ate anything since a while...'(Weelll not that long agoo)

'WAIT, Nii-Chan! Nii-Chan Will be worried!' He was screaming in his head, moving trying to get out.

"Damn, Damn, DAMN! Oi, Bastard! Let me GO!" He yelled kicking trying, well anything to get free, But the boy was greeted by nothing but silence.

"Damn...Meanie..." As boy mummbled and started to cry.

~Akihiko P.O.V~

I Sighed and was driving In my Red sports car looking around, Finding someone to kill.

'I know, I promised not to kill...It would scare my angel Misaki, But, I couldn't hold It in..'I thought to myself and got a ciggerette and lit it.

I drove around for a good hour and finally at a park I found an old man feeding the birds.

'He's old I'll just kill him he has just a few years on him left.' Thought to myself and smirked, I walked up to him and he looked and smiled at me, luckly there was no one else at the park so there would be no witnesses, I got out a gun and he look at it and then got up, Trying to run away.

"Heh, Stuiped old man" I shot him Right in the head 'That was easy.' I thought to myself and walked to my car.

"Misaki Might be hungry. I'll Go get him some food" I got in and drove off.

-All right sorry it didn't update this in awhile :/ I was busy but I hope you like thiiss the next chapter is gonna be about Takahiro and Minami sorry if i Misspelled anything But I reaalllyy sorry if it sucks X( I'm a bad writer (well im only 14 and russian...so that might explain it.. Lol) But anyways hope you liked it! MoonOkami Out~!- 


	5. Chapter 5

Blindfolded Love

Chapter 5

You should listen to 'Let's promise' By Supercell While reading this X3

~Takahiro P.O.V.~

"...Taka...Hiro...Takahiro!" I heard A Woman Yell and I opened my eyes To see Minami, My girlfriend Eyes filled with worry. "Takahiro Im so Glad Your ok!" She hugged me "When I came in You were on the ground in front Of Misaki's room with a bruse on your cheek!" Minami Said hugging me tight.

'Wait...Misaki!' I thought and pushed her away.

"Taka-Kun Whats wrong?"She said confused

"Misaki! Someone Took Misaki! We need to call the police!" I got up and ran to the phone and put in a Missing person report and soon the police came to ask me questions.

"Can you tell you us how he looked like?"Police One* asked.

"I couldn't see his face that well but I saw his eyes they were purple and he was tall and well built and... Strong, He punched me in the face so hard I passed out instanly (Cant spell thaat :)." I said.

"Thats all you know? We Might need more information.."Police Two* said.

"Well it was at night and the house was dark..Beside the hallway light but that light is nearly dead I keep forgeting to fix it..." I said, about to cry.

"Alright We'll Try to find your brother" Police One Said walking out With the other Police.

"Taka-Kun We could also try to find him..We could look around When you get out of work" Minami Said Trying to cheer me up, Her effort was sweet but I couldn't hold it in anymore, I droped on the ground Crying. Minami Hugged me also crying, Misaki Was like a brother to her she loved him. We stayed like that for awhile until I stoped.

"Minami...Lets go look for him"I said Standing up.

"Of course! I know he will be fine!"She said wiping off her tears smiling.

We both walked out to look for Misaki.. "Misaki, Please be okay..." I Said to myself.

We Looked all Over town even went into the city No sign Of Misaki, We asked people And showed them a picture of Misaki And they all said the same thing 'Never Seen him' And then walked off.

I sighed, Me and Minami were Tired, Hungry, and worried.

"Maybe we can stop and get something to eat" I said stoping at a fast food place and got us both a Hambuger and a drink when I saw a man with purple eyes and sliver hair getting into his car, I can tell that was him by his eyes and body figure.

"Thats the man! Minami Thats the man who took Misaki!" I yelled and Ran after the car I knew it was useless but still I hoped I could follow him untill he gets to his house or gets a red light and has to stop, But of course he didnt get a red light and I lost track of his car, I fell down gasping for air when Minami Ran up behind me.

"T-Taka-Kun...Did you get him? Or something?" She said also gasping for air.

"No...No I didnt...Misaki...Damnit!"I Yelled getting weird looks from people walking past us.

"Taka-Kun Lets go home...For today We cam Look for him tomorrow..."She said patting my back. I knew we had to get some rest so I got up and took her hand and walked home.

"I hope Misaki Ok.."I said and Minami agreed with me and held hands untill we got home.

-YaAaAaY I wanted something romantic or something so I made them hold hands~ So cute~ X3! Im sorry I havent updated it...It was the last week of school and I had finals So I wasnt able to write so sorrryyy I hoped you like And please tell me how it was~!Byeeeeeeeeeeee~!- 


	6. Juusstt too leett youu knowww

I moving so I might not be able to write for awhile so I just wanted to let you know and ill try to update when I can! :D also right now im in a crappy hotel that the internet is so slow that it takes effin 5 mins to load ONE page -.- Im in hell right now but I will start writing aboouutt on the 12th? maybe I might be able to start earlier than that if I can find good internet so Im sorry about that TT ^ TT Sad pandas : 


	7. Chapter 6

Blindfolded Love

Chapter 6

~Akihiko P.O.V.~

'I swore I saw someone following my car...Well theres alot of people here so I guess I was imagining it' The sliver haired man thought. "Ahhhh what would Misaki Like to eat..?" The man spoke out loud as he got out a ciggarette and lit it, "Well I hope he dosen't mind the food I usually get" He said as he drove down to the restaurant(Sorry If I spelled that wrong).

~Misaki P.O.V.~

"DAMN ITTTT!" I screamed I stoped crying for awhile now, But now...I was pissed.

"How strong can this rope be?! On T.V. People can break this just like that!" I mentally snaped in my head.(You know like that thing you do with your fingers? I most likely spelt that wrong :I)

"Im I really THAT weak?" I felt tears coming to My eyes but never fell out because I cried too much before.

"WELL I WONT GIVE UP!" I yet again, screamed kicking and thrashing around until my arms hurt, I felt some blood coming down my arm.

"Ack! Im bleeding!What if I bleed to death?!"(DONT WORRY IS JUST ALITTLE BLOOD!Like If you cut your arm and alittle stream of blood comes out, its like that)

"Nononononono!Its just alittle blood...I think, I'll be ok" I sighed In reflief then heard my stomach growl. "Damn..Im hungry..I wonder where he is?" I said shaking my head trying to get the blindfold off and I With my amazing luck(Lol not really) I got it off.

"Yay! I got it off!...DAMN IT" The room was dark, I couldnt see a thing beside the giant teddy bear...'Watching me' I also heard something that sounded like a Choo-Choo train.

'That bear is creppin me out...Whats with its bow? It...creepy the way it looks at you...But I suppose its still cute.' I thought stareing at it, when the door burst open and I jumped and nearly screamed.

"Ahh Your awake, And you got the blindfold off." The man said with that deep voice the man who raped me, He had a ciggarette between his lips and he had a bag of something in his hand.

"Its you! You raped me!" I screamed at him blushing madly from those memorise coming back. "Rape?...You seem to enjoyed your self when I was doing all those stuff to you..." He smirked as he turned on the lights .

.Fuck. Toys everywhere a Rabbit playing drums a CHOO-CHOO TRAIN! This was a childs dream room! Why would his room be like this?! Its werid! He looked over at the bear. "Oh I see you met Suzuki-San..."

"Suzuki-San? Why would you name a bear?" I said Looking at him like he was an alien. "Oh, Why not...What would I call him? Bear? Thats kinda dumb just to call him Bear." He said Then he spaced out, was he thinking about the bear?!

"Umm, Usagi-San? Whats in the bag?" I asked him looking at the bag.

"Usagi-San?" He said chuckling.

"Uh, Erm I ment Usami-San! Usami-San!" I said blushing madly I can feel the heat rising off my face.

"No, I like it..Call me that from now on..."Usagi-San said slightly smiling.

"O-ok Usagi-San.."

-Sorry I know I said I would update on the 12th but I kinda got busy :I I sorry I hope you like it! Sorry if I missed spelled anything! BAI!- 


	8. ImSORRYY

OHMYGOSHPLZDONTKILLME! I know I havent updated in awhile, the reason for that is because I went to my grandmas house and she had no internet! I almost died! TT ^ TT then when I got back home school started 2 days later so, I will wrtie mostly on Saturdays and sundays maybe after school on somedays so please dont hate meeee~ Well see ya later

baaaiii! 


	9. Chapter 7

Blindfolded Love

Chapter 7

~Akihiko P.O.V.~

Misaki Really seemed to like the food I got him, crumbs coverd his rosy cheeks and has the biggest smile on his face.

"This is really good Usagi-San! I never had anything like this!" He said with his mouth full.

"You dont have to eat so fast" I said smirking as I licked off some of the crumbs off his face. He blushed madly and pushed me away.

"Wha-?" He said but I cut him off by planting my lips on his, I licked his lips demanding entrance, but he wouldnt budge not even the slighest, I gave up and pulled away looking at his cute flushed face.

"Y-you BAKA! Why did you kiss me?! Im NOT gay!" He shouted standing up from his seat, Glaring at me trying to look scary, but...it made him even cuter.

"Really? Your not gay?"I said a smirk slowly creeping up on my lips.

"Yes Im not gay!"

I chuckled "You seemed to enjoy what I did to you last night...Everytime I touched you...Everytime kissed you...your body was begging for more." I said looking at him with lust he seemed to noticed it and slowly started to back away.

"Y-you RAPED me...I didnt w-want it...im not gay..." He said his bottom lip shaking slightly. "I wanna go home..I wanna see Nii-chan...I dont like it herree..."He said falling to the ground crying, I started to feel guilty but..I love him..and he mines now, I walked over there embracing him, stroking his hair.

"Shhh..Shhh Misaki its ok." I said whispering in his ear trying my best to calm him down. "Noooo I dont wanna be here! I wanna go Home!" He said pushing me away with all his strenght in that tiny body of his I was stronger but I wanted to make him feel better, Even if its just alittle.

"Misaki...How bout I let you call your brother?"I said cupping his face and making him look at me. "R-Really?" He said his tears started to slow down alittle bit.

"Yes, But only for 5 minutes, Ok?" I said as I helped him up.

"O-ok..."

~MEANWHILE AT TAKAHIRO'S HOUSE~

~Takahiro P.O.V~

Me and Minami where about to leave when the phone rang, I sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said sounding tired

"N-Nii-chan?" I heard a soft squeak, It was Misaki.

"Misaki?! Oh god Misaki are you ok? Where are you?"I screamed into the phone and Minami ran next to me. "What Misaki-chan is on the phone?! Is he ok?" She also screamed but I ignored her.

"Niii-chann...Im sorryyy" I heard Misaki Whimper from the other side of the phone he was crying. "I cant come home..."

"What Misaki?! Where are you?! Just tell me that and Nii-Chan will come and recuse you!"I started to cry too. "I love you Nii-Chan..." He whisperd into the phone.

"Misa-" A man started talking, he had a deep voice it sounded really scary. "Im going to take care of Misaki from now on."

"YOU BASTARD! GIVE ME BACK MY LITTLE BROTHER! OR I SWEAR IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed at him rage filling my body Minami jumped when I started yelling.

He laughed.

"How can you Kill me? You dont even KNOW who I am..or where I am...Who knows I chould be right next door to you...or I can be in america...You dont know so how can you kill me?" He said sounding very VERY angry.

'What if he takes his anger out on Misaki? what if he rapes him...what if he kills him!?' I thought shaking.

"Please...Please..Just give me back my little brother...please hes the only family member I have left...please.."I Started to cry harder..and harder...

"5 mintues over..."He said then the line went dead. "Hello? HELLO?!" I screamed into the phone when Minami touched my shoulder shaking her head, she was crying too. We sat there holding each other crying.

~BACK AT USAGI'S HOUSE~

~Misaki's P.O.V.~

"You bastard! BASTARD!"I screamed into his chest punching him over and over as hard as I could, it didnt even effected him he just stood there letting me take my anger out.

"I hate you! I hate you! I wish you died! You ruined my life! I HATE YOU!" I said about to punch him again when he grabed my arm and held it, tight.

"So you hate me, Eh?" He said his voice booming his eyes where cold and empty I regreted everything I said to him hes going to hit me...or even worse rape me again.

"Your..H-hurting me.." I said my voice shaking trying to pull my arm away but he held it even tighter. "Ow ow ow ow! Stop!" I said as I tried my best to get away.

"I guess I have to teach you again dont I?"He said his voice was empty and it was scaring me, he pushed me to the ground still holding me down.

"No!Nonono! P-please d-dont..Ahh!" He already started to grope my whole body, and my body was reactioning just who he wanted it to.

"Heh..Your body seems to get excited when I touch you." He places his hand over the shirt I was wearing he unbuttoned it and started to pinch and tease my nipples as the other hand went to his tie and untied it and tied it around my hands.(Alot of 'ties' in there honhonhon~) His hand went to my pants and undid the zipper and started to grope down there.

"S-stop...Nnn.." I said moaning out, I couldnt help it, my body is young and not use to this. He pulled off my shrit and pants so I was only wearing my 'The KAN' boxers and you could clearly SEE it pokeing out begging for attention, he smiled at me then went down and started kissing it thru my boxers.

"Ahh~ Nnnn!" I was trying to hold back my moans but I was failing. "No need to hold back Misaki~" He purred out my name sending shivers throughout my body, he Started to suck the tip throught my boxers my whole body beguin to shake and I couldnt hold back my moans anymore I just felt so good.

"U-usagi-san!" I Moaned out his name and arched up my back and came, I was gasping for air and and letting out soft moans as he pulled down my sticky underwear, moved up to my face and kissed me his tonge moving around my mouth and dancing with my tonge, he broke the kiss and started to kiss down my neck to my perked up nippes and softly bit them and he licked, and sucked them.

"Ah~ No..Stoopp..!"I moaned out, "Please.."

"Please? Do you want me to go up inside you? Mi-sa-ki~?" He said whispering into my ear and sliped two fingers in my entrance, thrusting them in and out and pressing on the one spot that felt really good.

"Usagii-saaann~!" I arched up my back wanting to cum and thats what I did, I laid there panting madly I could feel the heat rising off my face, then something hard was pressing on my entrance.

"W-wait! Dontt!" But he ignored me and thrusted into me, it didnt hurt that much at the first time but it slightly still hurt.

"Misaki...Relax..."He said hugging me while thrusting into me. "I-I cant~!" I moaned out.

After a few mintues I felt something wash my insides and he pulled his cock out and looked at me, then I knew.

'He loves me...' I thought as I fell asleep.

-YAAAY I DID A SEX SCENE! I think its MUCH better than my 1st one im sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything like that but I made this one LONG cuz I wanted to make it up to you for not writing for awhile so yeah... BAIIIIIIIIII~!- 


	10. Chapter 8

Blindfolded Love

Chapter 8

-Before I start, at the end of the last chapter when Misaki thought 'He loves me' I ment to put 'I love him' but...I was tired and wasnt thinking straight so sorry about the at enjoy the storyyyyy~!-

~MEANWHILE AT TAKAHIROS HOUSE~

~Takahiro P.O.V.~

The line went dead, I stood there frozen unable to move and I could hear Minami saying my name over and over. "The...line is dead..."I said dully. I was still holding the phone listening to the 'beep' of the line. "He's gone, my only family left...gone..."I said as tears filled my eyes, Minami was trying her best to confront me saying things like 'It will be okay!' or 'We'll find him!'.

Lies.

They were all lies I knew we would never find him, I couldnt hold it in anymore I screamed causeing Minami to jump away from me, I punched the wall so hard there was a hole, "DAMN HIM! IM GOING TO RIP HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF!" I screamed I was so angry my whole body was shaking and my face was red, I never exploded like this but one other time, When Misaki tried to cook and nearly killed himself.

~Flash back~

"Misaki im ho-" I stoped in my tracks when I smelt something buring and it was hot...like a fire.

"MISAKI?!" I bolted to the kitchen and saw the nine year old Misaki covered in flour and was over the stove he was smiling like a fool, I ran over there and picked him up and placed him on the floor turning off the stove and glaring at himm he seemed confused.

"MISAKI YOU IDIOT WHAT WERE YOU DOING YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" I said yelling at him his eyes filled up with tears.

"I-im sorry Nii-chan..." He said his voice was shaking I was so angry that I..spanked him.

"SORRY AIN'T GONG TO CUT IT MISAKI, MISAKI IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I..." I relized that I hit my little brother and he was looking at me with those huge teared filled terrified eyes. "Im sorry N-nii-chan...Im s-sorry!" He ran upstairs bawling, I felt terrible I never exploded at him before never hit him before.

~Back to realitly~

"Misaki...im sorrry..."I mummbled and Minami was hugging me.

"It will be okay, I promise Taka-kun...I promise" Minami said tears running down her face.

~AT THE USAGI'S HOUSE~

~Akihiko's P.O.V.~

I woke up to the smell of something cooking, Smelled like Eggs and pancakes I sat up and walked out to see Misaki cooking looking proud as can be with a pink apron, it was adorable I notice he was wearing the same clothes when we first 'met'.

"We should get you some new clothes Misaki." I said and he nearly jumped out of his skin, blushing and looking at me cutely.

"U-um Usagi-san b-breakfest is almost ready..." He said shyly as he turned around, I wraped my arms around him.

"Theres an open flame in frount of us! Let go!" He said yelling I didn't want to but I let go, after a few mintues we sat down and started eating.

"Misaki, Your cooking is amazing..." I said amazed how someone can cook this good its way better than any other food I had tasted, His face lit up from the praise.

"R-really? You like it? Im glad.." He said smiling slightly and returning to his food.

We finshed eating and he was doing the dishes 'Damn I wanna screw him..' I got up to walk over to him when I heard a scream.

"SENSEI!" The demon ran in grabing me by the collar shaking me "WHERE THE HELL IS THE MANUSCRIPT?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A MONTH AGO! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SENSEI!" Aikawa Screamed .pissed.

"Aikawa calm down..." I said calmly, I glanced over at the confused Misaki, "Oh Misaki this is my Editor Aikawa Eri.."I said pointing at her, she looked over at him and squeled.

"Kyaaaa~ Sensei he's soooooo cutee~!"Aikawa said running over hugging him, he seemed really confused.

"Yes he very cute indeed, Akihiko you hit the jackpot." I looked over to see Isaka grinning.

"What do you want Isaka?"I said crossing my arms glaring at him, He just smirked and walked over to me cupping my face but I smacked his hand away.

"Dont tell me you forgot Akihiko? The party? You did just win that award for that book you wrote, so we are throwing a party for you~!" He said smiling.

"Forget it im not going" I said looking at Misaki he seemed to be confused.

"Ano..Usagi-san...you write books?"He said his voice was filled with curiosty, "You don't know Little kitty? I thought you were his boyfriend?" He said smirking, Misaki face turned red. "I-im not h-his boyfirend!" He said looking at him.

"Isaka thats enough please leave." I said Pushing him slightly "Akihiko.." he said he turned around and whispered in my ear.

...

"Fine...I'll go to the party.." I said crossing my arms. "Great! The party at Teito Hotel, Be there later today, and If your taking you Kitty buy him a suit." He said Walking out smiling and waving.

"Sensei, I'll get him a suit...See you at the party."She said waving at Misaki "Goodbye Misaki-kun!" She said to him walking out. Misaki looked over at me.

"Usagi-San who was that man?" He said walking over to me looking me right straight in the eye.

"Ryuuichiro Isaka, My brothers best friend and senoir managing director at Marukawa Publishing."I said calmly as I patted his head.

"Oh...He sound important!"He said Looking at me with a sparkle in his eye, I couldnt help but laugh.

"W-whats so funny?"

"Misaki your just too cute" I said kissing his forehead, he backed away blushing madly.

"Lets get going Misaki."I took his hand walking to the parking garage.

~MEANWHILE AT WHERE EVER ISAKA AND HARUHIKO IS...~

"Hey Haruhiko, You know Akihiko found the 'Special Someone' And he's a Reaal cutie" Isaka said smirking placing his cheek in his hand.

"Special someone? Thats a shocker, Why would anyone like 'That'?" I said coldly.

"You know, That he kiddnaped him? He was going to kill him, but he fell in L-O-V-E~!" He said chuckling.

"Akihiko still kills?" I asked him.

"Yup, Ever since he KILLED his mother..." He said eyes wideing at the 'Killed' part.

"He should have gone to jail, but he said that she actacked him and he killed her by mistake, What a lie" I chuckled coldly.

"I should take his loved one to 'Teach him a lesson'"

-DUN DUN DUUUNNN I couldnt think how to end this...so It kinda sucked...sorry...Also sorry If I misspelled anything...ugh I have SOO much homework rjbgrjtb TT^TT Im going to die... Hope you like ittt bai baai~- 


End file.
